


E assim as coisas aconteceriam, sistematicamente.

by katyzinea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Mas tá aí, n faço idea se alguem vai ler isto
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyzinea/pseuds/katyzinea
Summary: Ishimaru segue regras religiosamente. Na verdade, pode dizer-se que Kiyotaka Ishimaru é um conjunto de regras. Uma disciplina personificada. . Um autêntico conjunto de normas desde o segundo em que acorda até ao último momento em que permite que os seus olhos escarlate estejam abertos, exatamente às 22:00.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	E assim as coisas aconteceriam, sistematicamente.

**Author's Note:**

> versão inicial em português da fic que postei. se continuar e adicionar mais chapters provavelmente continuo a meter aqui também já que vou escrever tudo em português primeiro

Ishimaru segue regras religiosamente. Na verdade, pode dizer-se que Kiyotaka Ishimaru é um conjunto de regras. Uma disciplina personificada. Uma disciplina que fica de pé em posição militar, uma disciplina que faz questão de passar a ferro meticulosamente todas as noites um dos seus 10 uniformes idênticos (pelo que não era estranho ter esta quantidade caso precisasse de suplentes), uma ordem que jamais chegaria atrasada 1 minuto depois a uma aula e muito menos perder 1 minuto do seu precioso tempo em atividades que considera inúteis. Um autêntico conjunto de normas desde o segundo em que acorda até ao último momento em que permite que os seus olhos escarlate estejam abertos, exatamente às 22:00. 

Como é evidente, o jovem Ishimaru é perfeito. Ora, como é lógico! Afinal, que outra coisa haveria de ser, o nomeado Ultimate Moral Compass, senão a manifestação física de completa plenitude? Pois é, seria uma vergonha, propriamente dito, uma total desonra para o seu nome, para a sua família, e para os valores morais que representa. Porém, não há problema! Ele nunca mancharia a sua reputação, não! Não porque ele não é alguém, como por exemplo… Mondo Owada. Sim, ele não é um delinquente, um covarde que se recusa a obedecer aos preceitos da sociedade e que se vestir-se de formas degradantes para fabricar algum nível de empoderamento ridículo. Sim, ele não era Owada, nem algo que se parecesse, por isso, estava tudo bem. 

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira, e o adolescente já estava a meio da sua rotina matinal, a terminar de tomar banho, depois dos alongamentos e antes de tomar o pequeno-almoço, às 6:45. A sua vida era cuidadosamente planeada em horários que só mudavam aos fim-de-semana, como devia ser. Kiyotaka sabia o que esperar no dia-a-dia, tudo correria como previsto, e voltaria a acontecer sistematicamente até- 

-Arggh! A sério??- grunhiu. Tinha derramado um pouco do seu chá com leite nas suas calças branco-pérola. Boa! Que idade é que ele tem? 5 anos? Disparate. Digo mais, ridículo, Ishimaru ainda não estava nem perto do nível de perfeição que ele devia atingir. É assim que ele quer se tornar Primeiro-ministro do Japão? Uma coisa destas não estava planeada, ele vai ter que perder agora minutos que não estavam previstos para arranjar a porcaria que fez. E se chegar à escola mais tarde? E se a mancha não sair facilmente depois? E se- 

Estava a perder tempo a pensar demais. Trocou de calças rapidamente e deitou as outras para lavar. Há! De facto era muito bem pensado ter 10 uniformes iguais para situações como estas. “Eu sabia que não era nada estranho!”- pensou. Uma excelente ideia, haha! Bem, pensando melhor, talvez ele ainda tivesse uma chance em limpar o nome Ishimaru e tomar o posto que o seu avô um dia tomou. 

Sim, e as coisas aconteceriam sistematicamente até esse dia, e por isso, estava tudo bem.


End file.
